Shattered
by sweetgrlz94
Summary: Meghan Harrison and Nick Danielson's struggles and pain throughout there journey to get together.
1. Chapter 1

Some people think that having the best life is when you have everything given to you and not having worked to gain something. Meghan Harrison had everything in the world but she wasn't happy. She spent day by day trying to find the happiness, the part of her heart that was missing. But she never could. Then one day, a cute, handsome guy drove up onto her driveway. A guy, who was so amazing, that as soon as she looked at him she fell for him, real bad. She had no idea who he was or where he came from but it seemed as if that didn't matter. She'd spent her entire lifetime trying to find that perfect guy for her. The perfect man that all of her friends, apart from her, had found. They were blissfully happy in their lives. Now everything was different, she had let him go. Ever heard of the quote "if you love something, let it go, if it was meant to be, it'll come back." Well that's what she did. She thought at that time that's what would be the best thing to do. Now she regrets it. It still haunts her how she had him right under my nose but she let him go. Looking back now, she felt incredibly stupid. Everyone tells her, she could have any guy in the world if she wanted to, but she doesn't. The only guy she wants is him and now she can't have him, because he's someone else's.

I'm Meghan Harrison, worldwide known singer, who apparently lives an amazing life. Is a life without the person you could possibly be in love with, be amazing? I didn't seem to think so. It all happened two years ago.

I was the one who broke up with him. Yet here I am regretting it every single moment. It all started when I found out that there was another girl. I never thought that he would cheat on me; he was the sweetest, caring guy I had ever met. He always told me that it was nothing and he only had eyes for me, but then I saw them kissing. It broke my heart into pieces. I was there for him, every minute of the day, every time he needed me, and then he broke my trust, my heart, everything of mine. My life fell into a million pieces and I was left alone. I never wanted this or dreamed my own fame would come between us. Day by day it felt as if we were drifting further and further apart and neither of us could stop it. It's been two years since our break up, exactly two years, but I can't seem to get over it. From what I'm heard, his new girlfriend is incredibly nice and already famous. Lucy Richards was her name. Lots of rumours flew from here to there about her. Some good and some bad, no one knew which ones were true. Nick Danielson was my first love. He was the guy I always came to whenever I needed something. The guy, who was there with me through my ups and downs, knew me at my worst and still decided to stay.

We met randomly. People always think I'm joking when I say that but I'm not. We did meet randomly. We met at a dinner party hosted by my parents. Nick wasn't famous at that point so I didn't know him. My dad's best friend, turned out to be Nick's dad. He hadn't seen him in such a long time and it turned out they had all moved to LA recently and wanted to do some sightseeing. So we all went around the entire place and during that time Nick and I became really close. He was and is the sweetest guy I have ever known. We got closer and closer and then one day he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and things went on from there. Everything seemed to be going great. Until a record label found out about me and wanted me to come and sing for them. At first I kept letting them down because I didn't want to change anything. But when I saw nick and that girl kissing, something inside me clicked and I went for it. To begin with, let's back up to the moment I met Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking back home from school, completely unaware of who was at my house. I rounded the block and saw two cars parked in the driveway. One of them belonged to my dad but the other one I didn't recognize. I walked closer and saw it was a shiny black range rover. I smiled as I shook my head, walking towards my houses front door. I rang the bell and waited for my mom to open the door. I looked up at the clear blue sky, while waiting for the door to open, squinting my eyes as the sun shun above our heads. As my mom opened the door I looked at her and saw her excited face.

"Meghan, you're finally home." She said, unable to control her excitement. She looked at me closely and realized how confused I was. "Oh sorry, there's someone here to see you, a boy someone."

A confused me walked inside my house, I dropped by bag on the side, on a beige coloured carpet and walked into the dining room, where I found my dad laughing and sitting with a family that I hadn't seen before. I looked at my dad, a confused look on my face, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh honey, you're home, I'd like you to meet my best friend and his family." He turned back towards them and started to show me everyone and tell their names. I saw a cute boy sitting next to his mom. He looked up and found me staring and offered me a shy smile. I smiled back at him, butterflies in my stomach by his one motion. Instantly I felt something between the two of us, like a strong bond forming. I shook my head, unable to comprehend what I was feeling. I gave a smile back to him, and looked down at my feet, feeling unbelievably shy out of nowhere. I couldn't help but stare at his handsome face. It was perfect; he struck me as the most handsome guy I had seen. I was smitten for him, completely and utterly smitten from the first time I lay my eyes on his chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
